


Attractive

by Sineala



Category: due South
Genre: Double Drabble, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-06
Updated: 2014-01-06
Packaged: 2018-01-07 17:20:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1122471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sineala/pseuds/Sineala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fraser <em>is</em> qualified to judge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Attractive

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Wagnetic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wagnetic/gifts).



> A double-drabble bit of introspection, during "Eclipse."

Fraser _is_ qualified to judge. Of course he is. It's such a strange way to phrase it, "qualified," he thinks, even as the words leave his mouth, even as this man, Ray who isn't Ray, is staring at him, practically begging for his approval. It's rather tautological, in that sense. What qualifies him? Well, his attraction.

It's not as if he hasn't been attracted to men before, but none of them have been like this man. Now that's unfair to the others: none of them were like each other, either. Ray was not Mark was not Eric. But Ray, this Ray, is so uniquely himself, even when wearing another man's name, that Fraser doesn't quite know what to make of him; all he knows is the strange, dangerous slither of need twisting through him. He wants more.

But he doesn't say that. He can't. They're in a crypt with a handful of criminals, and Ray is currently engaged in dredging up his past. His interest would be unwelcome, if he voiced it now.

He thinks about Ray's smile. About the way Ray hugged him, when they met. And he thinks that maybe, just maybe, someday... Ray might welcome the interest.


End file.
